The Queen's Little Bird
by NicoxMaki
Summary: Kotori and Honoka have been dating ever since the end of the first love live. Everything's been perfect, until someone tries to take something that doesn't belong to her. Truths are revealed, confessions are made, and everything is captured for everyone to see. Oneshot only, Read and Review!


Hello everyone and I'm finally back with this oneshot. It's a HonoKoto, that was inspired by a certain art I saw on Dynasty Scans, but due to a certain suggestion, I decided to change it from my original idea. Thinking about it as well, it didn't seem right that I wrote that for one of my favorite pairings, so I decided to just go along with what I've changed. So, I hope you enjoy this and also, to anyone who's watched Hanayamata, someone's finally written a fanfic for it. Guess who, it's me, if you can check it out and write one yourself because it deserves more than just one fanfic.

Well I hope you enjoy and I don't own Love Live!

* * *

><p>Kotori and Honoka were going on a date in Akihabara, shopping for their anniversary.<p>

"Kotori-chan, what do you think of this? Is it cute?" Honoka held up a stuffed animal of a little bird.

"Yeah, it is." Kotori touched the stuffed bird in Honoka's hand and took the chance to hold Honoka's hand. "But it's still not as cute as you." She said before she kissed Honoka on the cheek.

"Mou Kotori-chan, you're embarrassing me." She pouted cutely towards her.

"But it's true Honoka-chan, nothing's cuter than you."

"Well, what about you Kotori-chan, you may be cuter than me."

They continued to flirt with each other, until a voice interrupted them.

"Well, well isn't this a cute scene?"

They both turned to where it sounded the voice was coming from.

"Kira Tsubasa..."

"It's nice to see you, but how come you two aren't with the rest of μ's? Aren't you all usually all together."

"Oh um..." Honoka took Kotori's hand and intertwined it with hers as she put the stuffed bird down. "We're on a date." She sheepishly told Tsubasa.

"Oh, I see."

"Um, why don't you join us for a while?" Kotori nervously invited her.

"Sure, that way we can talk for a while."

"Okay then, why don't we go."

They headed to a cafe and got a table, with Kotori and Honoka sitting next to each other and Tsubasa sitting by herself at the other side. After a while, Kotori went to talk with one of the staff members about the design of their uniforms.

"So, how did you and Minami-san get together?"

"Oh, we've been dating ever since the end of the first Love Live. I realized how important she is to me and how much I needed her by my side, so I asked her out after stopping her from leaving. She said yes and so we've been dating ever since."

"So you've been dating for a while now."

"Yup..."

"So, do you know about her secret then?"

"Huh, what're you talking about?"

"Oh, you didn't know."

"K-know what?"

"Did you know that Minami-san has been visiting a certain store for some time now?"

"What kind of store?"

Tsubasa stood up a bit and leaned near Honoka's ear.

"She's been visiting the bookstore and getting books on how to get better at sex. With other girls that is."

"How do you know that?"

"I happened to see her while going to buy some books. See, take a look at this, you can even see the book's contents." She pulled out her phone and showed Honoka the picture. The picture was zoomed in to Kotori in the background, the book she was holding was showing rather revealing stuff.

"..." Honoka was just surprised.

"It's funny, if this picture was leaked out to the public, it may ruin her career as a school idol, or even her future of becoming a professional idol."

"! What?"

"It's true, this picture would cause quite a scandal."

"Wha- Kira-san you're not thinking of spreading this picture around, are you?" Honoka was scared for her girlfriend and what may happen to her.

"No." Honoka was relieved, but it turns out Tsubasa wasn't finished.

"If you do everything I say, I'll delete this."

"Ehh?"

"To be honest Kousaka-san, I'm a bit interested in you."

"So, I want you to give me your number and I'll tell you what you can do to protect your girlfriend."

She stood up and took a piece of paper and gave to Honoka before she left.

"..." Honoka was just stunned at what just happened. Kira Tsubasa, her former rival during Love Live, threatening to ruin Kotori unless I do what she says.

"Of course I'm going to do what she says, I'm going to protect Kotori-chan."

"Honoka-chan, where did Kira-san go?"

"Oh, she had to go." Honoka's voice sounded off than it usually sounded like.

"Is something wrong Honoka-chan?"

"_Should I tell Kotori-chan what's Kira-just told me? No, I'll fix this, she shouldn't have to worry about this."_

"No, nothing's wrong, everything's just fine." Honoka flashed her usual smile to Kotori.

"Okay then, should we continue our date?"

"Yeah, let's go somewhere else." Honoka wanted to focus on their date, but what Tsubasa had just told her made her mind wander at what could happen.

_"I'll take care of everything."_

* * *

><p>The date ended and Honoka dropped Kotori home, after she headed to her house. As soon as she got in her room, her phone rang and it wasn't Kotori.<p>

"H-hello?"

"Hello Kousaka-san, are you prepared to protect your girlfriend?"

"Yes."

"You answered that fast, you don't have a doubt in your mind, do you?"

"Of course, I love Kotori-chan." Honoka sounded quite serious.

"I see..." Tsubasa voice didn't sound very happy. "Well, tomorrow after classes and your practice. You are to come to the UTX building. I will be at the lobby waiting for you, so be there. Goodbye." With that she hung up.

_"What could Kira-san want from me, that she would threaten Kotori-chan?"_ She asked herself before going to bed.

* * *

><p>The next day Honoka and the other members of μ's met up in the club room. Everyone was acting the way they usually did, but Honoka was acting a bit strange that Kotori, Umi, and a few other members realized that something was off.<p>

"Honoka, is something wrong?" Umi asked her friend first.

"Hm, oh it's nothing." She said with a smile, but the others felt it wasn't like it usually was.

"Are you sure Honoka-chan? Something's been different about you today." Kotori asked her girlfriend.

"Yes, sorry if I was worrying you Kotori-chan. I was, um... Just thinking about something."

"What were you thinking about, that you would get distracted like that?" Eri asked concered with whats bothering Honoka.

"It's nothing, really." Honoka smiled at them, trying to convince them everything was alright.

"Well, if you're sure..." Umi reluctantly dropped the topic, sensing there was still something wrong.

They continued the meeting and headed to the roof practice later. As soon as practice was over, Honoka disappeared and Kotori quickly noticed this.

"Wait, where's Honoka-chan? She was just here a while ago." Kotori announced to everyone still there."

"Eh, but wasn't she just next to you?" Nico responded.

"She was, but now she's gone."

"Maybe, she just went home, give her a call Kotori-chan." Hanayo suggested.

"Okay..." Kotori took out her phone and called her girlfriend.

* * *

><p>Meanwhile at the entrance of UTX...<p>

"Kousaka-san, you're here." Tsubasa told Honoka as soon as she arrived. She led Honoka through many hallways of the building until they stopped at a room with no one around. They entered the room together and the door was shut quickly and locked.

"Now, Kousaka-san I told you if you wanted to protect your girlfriend, you have to do whatever I say."

"Y-yes..." Honoka was anxious of what Tsubasa would say.

"Well-" She was interrupted by the ringing of a phone. Honoka took out her phone upon recognizing the ring tone, as soon as she was about answer it, Tsubasa snatched it from her hands, rejected the call, and turned off the phone

"Sorry Kousaka-san, while you're with me I won't let anyone interrupt us."

"O-okay, I understand."

"Okay, so what I want you to do is go on a date with me."

"Ehh?"

"You heard me, a date. And on this date you will do everything I say."

"But why?"

"I told you Kousaka-san, I'm interested in you. And to be honest, it made me mad when I found out you and Minami-san were dating."

"But, I'm dating Kotori-chan, I can't go on a date you while I'm in a relationship with her, that'll be cheating. And I don't want to do that to her!"

"Actually, you do. Remember, I have this picture of your girlfriend and if you don't do what I say, I'll spread this picture around."

"..." Honoka didn't answer yet, but after a while she said it. "...Fine, one date with me listening to everything you say..."

"Come on, we're doing this today." Tsubasa walked to the door, but Honoka stayed where she was at the room.

"Well, what are you waiting for?"

"..."

"So, I guess you want me to spread this picture-"

"N-no, I'm, I'm coming."

"Okay, then let's go already." Tsubasa opened th door and looked at Honoka. "Don't keep me waiting."

Honoka reluctantly walked out of the room and followed Tsubasa.

* * *

><p>Meanwhile with Kotori and the others...<p>

"Honoka-chan rejected the call..."

"She's probably just busy, or something." Maki guessed.

"No, whenever I call Honoka-chan, she always answers even if she's busy!"

"Kotori, calm down okay." Eri tried to calm a panicking Kotori

"Something happened to her, I know it." She ran out the room.

"I'll follow her." Umi told the others before running after Kotori.

"Where would Honoka-chan go that she wouldn't want to talk to Kotori-chan?" Rin asked the members remaining in the club room.

"I don't know, but I'm getting worried now." Nozomi said after seeing some tarot cards that she drew. "The cards are telling me something bad may be happening to her."

"Nozomi, are you seriously saying something like that?" Nico told Nozomi.

"I'm not joking Nicocchi, I think we should look for her." Nozomi didn't look like she was joking, so the others took her seriously.

"Okay, let's split up. Hanayo, try to catch up with Umi and Kotori. Rin, you and Nico look around together. Nozomi, Maki, you're with me okay. If you here something about where Honoka could be, text the rest, okay let's go." Everyone left the club room and separated the way Eri told them to.

* * *

><p>They searched around for an hour before Kotori, Umi, and Hanayo bumped into Yuuki Anju and Todou Erina of A-Rise.<p>

"Oh sorry." Kotori apologized to the person she bumped into before seeing their faces and recognizing them. "A-Rise."

"It's okay, oh Minami-san, Sonoda-san, Koizumi-san." Anju told the person who bumped into her.

"You all look like you're in a hurry. Is something wrong?" Erina asked after seeing Kotori look around worriedly.

"Um well, we shouldn't trouble you-" Umi was trying to not get A-rise involve in their troubles, but was interrupted by Kotori.

"Have you seen Honoka-chan?!" She yelled to them all of a sudden.

"Kousaka-san, your center? Why are you looking for her, is she missing?" Anju became worried after hearing Kotori's outburst.

"We can't find her and when I tried to call her, her phone went off! I'm really worried something happened to her!"

"Minami-san, calm down." Erina kept calm even after hearing the situation. "Okay, so how long has it been since you've last seen her?"

"When we were together at practice about an hour and a half ago."

"Did she act strangely and did it seem like she was troubled? Maybe someone was threatening or stalking her?"

"Well, she did act a little differently than she usually did. She was a little distracted and her focus was off."

"Has she been acting strangely for a while?"

"No-" Kotori had just remembered something.

"Did you remember something?"

"I'm not really sure, but during the weekend when we were on our date. When we were eating at is cafe, she did act weirdly. I asked her if anything was wrong, she took a while to reply, but she said everything was fine."

"Did you see anyone suspicious, or come across with anyone that stood out?"

"Well, we did bump into Kira-san and we invited her to eat with us at the cafe. But, she left after we finished eating."

"Wait, you met with Tsubasa-chan during the weekend?" Anju made sure that she didn't mishear anything and Kotori nodded to answer her. "She would've told us that, unless she did something she didn't want us to know."

"Kousaka-san acted strange, after Tsubasa-chan left, correct?"

"Y-yes." Anju and Erina looked at each other.

"I think we know where Kousaka-san is."

"You do?" Hanayo, Kotori, and Umi said in unison. Anju and Erina nodded to them. "How?"

"You see, um, how can we explain this?" Anju knew what she had to tell them, but didn't know exactly how to say it.

"Well, since your idol group formed, we have been watching you." Erina decided to say it instead.

"That's a bit surprising." Hanayo said out loud, voicing her bewilderment.

"Anyways, because of that Tsubasa-chan, developed a little crush on Kousaka-san." Anju continued on.

"But that soon turned into an obsession. She was absolutely out of control with anything that had to deal with her. She bought merchandise all about Kousaka-san, or anything that had her in it." Erina spoke after Anju finished her part.

"Are you serious?" Umi was in awe with what she heard, but then she remembered something Nozomi told her when they met up. "Wait, can we call the rest of the group and tell them we found out something? We're all desperately looking for her, so if they hear this, maybe they'll be a little less worried."

"Sure, tell them to meet at the UTX building. Let's head there now and we'll explain to what's wrong with Tsubasa-chan right now. And maybe. She may have something to do with Kousaka-san's disappearance." Anju soon began to lead the three towards UTX with Erina walking by her side.

"But, I don't get it, why would Kira-san have anything to do with that?" Hanayo asked the two.

"Well, she may done something underhanded to get Kousaka-san to comply with her wishes. She could've blackmailed her, bribed her, or kidnapped her." Erina explained to them.

"Kidnapped! She would go that far?!" The three said in unison once again.

"Well, this is Tsubasa-chan we're talking about. We know her better than anyone, so we're pretty sure she may do something along those lines. But, we can't be sure, so let's hurry to UTX." They all quickened their pace after Anju finished talking.

* * *

><p>After a while, all the members of μ's and A-Rise, except Honoka and Tsubasa, met at the lobby of UTX.<p>

"Whats going on Umi, why did you ask us to meet here?" Eri asked as soon as her group and Maki's group arrived.

"Well, we found out where Honoka may possibly be."

"That's great, where is she?"

"That's where things get complicated." The others were confused, considering they didn't hear what Anju and Erina explained to them.

"She may be with Tsubasa-chan." Anju told them, finally revealing their presence.

"Yuuki Anju and Todou Erina from A-Rise?!" Nico said, shocked by the two's presence.

"This isn't the time for that Nico-chan, something may have happened to Honoka-chan." Hanayo told her.

"Wait, but didn't you say she was with Kira?" Maki asked.

"Tsubasa has a little obsession with Kousaka-san." Erina's words were soon interrupted by Kotori.

"She may have been blackmailed, bribed, or even kidnapped by her! So, can we please stop asking questions and look for her instead! I'm getting this bad feeling that something is happening to Honoka-chan right now. And, and if something happens to her... And there's nothing I did to stop it..." Kotori was crying, she was terrified at the possibility of something going wrong.

"Kotori, calm down. We'll find her, and she'll be in your arms before you even know it." Umi tried to calm down her best friend to stop crying.

"Really?"

"Don't worry Kotori, we'll find Honoka." Eri reassured her.

"Yes Minami-san, we think we know where she is. So as soon as you calm down, Erina-chan and I will take you to her."

"O-okay then... Let's go." Kotori regained her composure and wiped all remaining tears off her face.

"Okay, so there's this cafe that Tsubasa's been talking about. She's been going on and on about how it's the perfect place for a date. There's a high probability that she's there, and with Kousaka-san."

"So, where's this cafe place at?" Nico asked

"It shouldn't be too far from here, so just follow us." Erina and Anju walked through. The streets of Akihabara with the girls, searching for this cafe.

* * *

><p>After walking through the busy streets for fifteen minutes, they ended up a cafe that recently opened. Though it was new, it was still filled with many people and even from outside the cafe Kotori noticed a familiar face from even outside the cafe.<p>

"Honoka-chan!" As Kotori was about run in there, she was stopped by the sight of the two kissing.

"Hah, no way..." Kotori stood frozen outside, tears dripping down her eyes as she watched the two part from each other and Honoka look away with her face slightly red.

"Kotori..." Umi saw what happened as well.

"I guess Honoka-chan doesn't love me anymore..." Kotori said out loud as she wiped the tears in her face and force a smile.

"That's not true Minami-san, I'm sure Tsubasa just forced her to that." Anju tried to reassure her.

"How do you know Yuuki-san?! They just kissed and Honoka even-"

"Honoka-chan's coming outside, Kotori-chan." Rin informed her. Honoka came running outside and stopped at the entrance.

Her face was red, but you could tell it wasn't because from blushing because her eyes were red and puffy, and face looked full of anguish.

"Kotori-chan!" Honoka ran to Kotori' and wrapped her arms around her with tears slowly falling from her eyes.

"Honoka-chan..."

"Kousaka-san!" Tsubasa came out running and called for her.

"Tsubasa! What did you do?" Erina asked her.

"What do you mean?" Tsubasa asked, trying to seem innocent though she was far from it.

"Why is Kousaka-san here with you?"

"Is there something wrong with going on a date with someone?"

"Yes, if they're dating someone else!" Kotori yelled to her.

"But dating doesn't really mean you love each other, I mean couples go out with each other for superficial reasons, like how good-looking you are and how much money you have. For all you know, Kousaka-san may be dating for one of those reasons."

"That's not true Kotori-chan! I love you, you're the one I loved the most and no one else. You're the most important person in my life and no one can ever take your place!" Honoka shouted, making sure Kotori understood her feelings.

"Honoka-chan..." Tears of joy came flowing out of Kotori's eyes as she felt Honoka's true feelings and knew that the reason she was here was because she was forced to. So, if it would help she tried to discourage the person who forced her here.

"You're the one I love the most too, Honoka-chan." Kotori cupped her face and then looked towards Tsubasa. "And this is what a real kiss looks like Kira-san!" She then pressed her lips onto Honoka's. The kiss was filled with passion and love as Honoka overcame her surprise, and her embarrassment, (because they are in a public place after all) and kissed with as much passion as Kotori was kissing her. And because the two were putting all their love and passion onto this one kiss, it soon became a battle of which one of them has more love for the other.

As the two continued to kiss and attract more attention, Eri and Nozomi finally pulled the two apart.

"C-come on you two, calm yourselves." Eri said, slightly embarrassed as she pulled Honoka from Kotori.

"That's right, yuri between idols is popular, but we feel this will become more sexual than just a display of your affections for each other." Nozomi said, with a playful grin on her face.

"Anyways, Kira-san how could you force Honoka to go on a date with you when you knew she already had Kotori!" Eri couldn't hold back the spite in her words for Tsubasa.

"Because I wanted her, and from what Kousaka-san told me, it was only after Minami-san was going to leave when you two got together. For all you know Kousaka-san, Minami-san could've just pretended to leave so that you stop her and get together!"

"That's not true, Kotori-chan wouldn't have to do that just to get us together!" Honoka retorted. "Right, Kotori-chan?"

Kotori looked a little guilty and then said, "Sorry Honoka-chan, I just wanted to know if you loved me and if I was actually important to you. I just wanted to know if i was just someone you could replace." Tears began to fall from her eyes.

"Kotori-chan..."

"See, I told Kousaka-san, she was lying to you."

"Kotori-chan, is that really why you did that?"

"Y-yes..." Kotori was expecting that Honoka was going to suggest they break up, but it never came. What did come was a hug and serious words from her girlfriend. "Honoka-chan?"

"Don't ever think like that Kotori's-chan. You're one of my best friends and childhood friends, so even before we were dating, I already loved you, just in a different way."

Kotori began to cry and clutch tightly on Honoka's shirt. "H-Honoka-chan.."

"You didn't have to pretend to leave in order to know if I loved you, because I always have. You could've just told me how you felt and we could've work things out from there, you didn't have to do something extreme. Did you know how much it hurt me to not be able to talk to you even for just a little while."

"No, I didn't know, I'm so sorry Honoka's-chan."

"Also, I could never replace you Kotori-chan. No one in the whole wide world ever could, because there's no one else that I feel this way about beside you. You are my heart and my µ's. So like Nozomi-chan once said, we were all destined to be together, so I must be destined to be with you."

"Yes Honoka-chan, I believe you and I believe in it too. I love you and I always will and I'll never doubt your love for me either."

Honoka lifted Kotori's chin and she already knew what was going to happen and prepared herself for it.

"Kotori-chan, I love you." And Honoka leaned in for the kiss. It felt magical for the two of the, until something interrupted them.

"And cut! Good job everyone!" Nozomi yelled out after they heard a clacking noise from something. Everyone became surprised and began looking at her, beside A-Rise.

"Did we do alright, Tojou-san? Tsubasa asked the purple haired girl who was talking to someone that looked like a cameraman.

"Yes, perfect actually, everything went the way I imagine it to be. I can't wait until the movie comes out." With that said, a hidden crew that appeared out of nowhere started packing up into a van. "Thanks again for helping out."

"No problem is fun acting. Well, we'll be on our way if that's everything you need." Erina said and the three walked away as if the drama that took place never happened. Nozomi waved goodbye to them and the crew that finished packing up and drove away afterwards.

"Uh, Nozomi?"

"Yes Ericchi."

"What just happened, care to explain because we're kind of lost right now."

"Oh that, well what happened is that µ's just made it's very first movie. Starring Honoka-chan and Kotori-chan as the lead characters and to make it a romantic love story with some drama, I asked A-Rise to help out."

"Wait, so everything that happened was caused by you!" Maki asked.

"Not everything, just the part where A-Rise entered picture. Everything else was improv, which I believed would've been better for us and I was right. Honoka-chan, you could be a play girl with words like those." Nozomi's praise made Honoka turn red and caused her to scratch her head in embarrassment, but the same couldn't be said for Kotori. She was pissed and everyone knew it.

"So, I was worried all this time and saw my girlfriend get kissed by someone else just for your movie..." Kotori was enraged and was shaking with fury.

"Now, now Kotori-chan..." Nozomi said nervously as she slowly backed away and then she turned to the group for help. "Guys, a little help here."

They just stood there with a look on their face that said "You're on your own."

Kotori took a step forward as Nozomi took two steps back.

"Kotori-chan, please calm down, isn't there something I could do to make it up to you."

"My Honoka's lips was tainted by another girl, nothing could make me forgive you."

"W-what about a three night couples' stay at this 4 star inn with a private outdoor bath in your room and also a week stay at this 4 star hotel at a couples' suite with _everything_ you need to become one with each other and fall more in love with one another." Nozomi hurriedly offered and hoped it would work in preventing in her sudden death.

"Becoming one with Honoka-chan and falling more in love with one another." Kotori stopped walking towards Nozomi and uttered theses words out to herself as if contemplating about it.

"..." An ominous silence then happened and then a happily smiling Kotori beaming with light and love appeared.

"I gladly accept your offer Nozomi-chan and I forgive you too. Did you hear that Honoka-chan, we'll be staying at some really nice places all alone, thanks to Nozomi-chan." Kotori clutched onto Honoka's arm and they happily talked about their trip that would be happening soon as they walked towards Kotori's house after Kotori casually mentioned that her mom isn't home.

"Uh, Nozomi?"

"Yes Ericchi."

"Where did you get the money for those things?"

"The director offered it to all of us after our hardwork. We'll all be going to the same place, but we just have to make sure they don't see us there."

"But if it's all couples, one of us has to be all by ourself." Maki mentioned.

"Isn't it already obvious Maki-chan, you would be with me and Ericchi, Umi-chan would be with Hanayo-chan, and Nico-chan would be with Rin-chan. That way we could all have fun, wouldn't that work for all of us?" Nozomi answered playfully with a mischievous grin on her face.

"Yes..." They all nodded in agreement and said quietly to themselves, before taking their said partners hand and walking to their homes.

**The End**

* * *

><p>Hey guys, I hoped you all enjoyed this story and review your thoughts about it. Also, I sincerely apologize not being able to post and update stories, my time to write has been slowly decreasing thanks to school, art, clubs, SIF, music, and much more. I just wonder when I started taking things seriously.<p>

Anyways, thanks for reading and BYE BYE!:D


End file.
